


A Little More Action

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Fingon takes the initiative, not just in rescuing Maedhros, but in love as well.





	A Little More Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



Three days after his rescue, Maedhros lay sleeping, face pale but calm, under a heavy woven blanket. He was thin and fragile, his hair recently shorn, one arm bandaged tightly. His face was scarred like some great dark hand had reached down and swiped across it with sharp nails, cutting through the flesh, barely missing his vulnerable grey eyes. 

To Fingon, he had never looked more beautiful. Talk could wait for the new sun’s rising; now was the time for action. He took off his robe, raised the blanket, and slid into the bed, taking his beloved into his arms.


End file.
